


More Than That

by VlueVinnie13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Older Woozi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Walk Into A Bar, Younger S.Coups, effect of being on a lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlueVinnie13/pseuds/VlueVinnie13
Summary: "I've been watching you. I like the way you move.""It'll take more than that. You know that, right?"ORJihoon just wants to dance but the handsome stranger gave him other idea.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> READ FIRST!
> 
> The Seungcheol here is the Seungcheol during Mansae Era, with the same age during that time (so, 20 years old, Mansae Seungcheol) and Jihoon here is the Jihoon during An Ode Era with the same age during that time (so, 23 years old An Ode (REAL VERSION!!) Jihoon) [I don't know if this makes sense but it is really important in the story] [and this is how I imagined them]  
> So yes, I swap their ages making Jihoon 3 years older than Seungcheol because... I think it's really cute when the more petite (smaller!) one is older and Jihoon exudes this 'I am older than you' aura and Seungcheol is well... a soft ball of fluffiness~~  
> But this is not a fluff though~~~

The song playing now belongs more in a hoe's playlist, a classy yet sleazy sound with straightforward lyrics about tempting someone then leaving them half way. Jihoon makes his way towards the center of the dancefloor and starts dancing indecently. He swears it's because of the tempo of the song and not the effect of alcohol pumping inside his veins affecting his better judgement. Jihoon moves his body in a way that should be illegal, though he was drunk, which he denies persistently, his control over his body is exceptional. Jihoon does a body roll with his eyes fixed to his audience. He smirks and invites the other patron of the club to join him which they gladly accepted.

Soon, bodies against bodies start to dance, hips gyrating, swaying against each other.

The dancefloor is now too crowded for Jihoon's liking though he doesn't mind the way other bodies grind at him intentionally or unintentionally. Some hands even found their way on Jihoon's back, chest and ass.

Jihoon turns to his back, about to exit the scramble of people when he feels a light tug on his elbow, stopping him midstride.

"Please tell me you're not as young as you look." The man behind him whispers near his left ear. Jihoon shudders for a moment but immediately regain the little composure he has or he had for that matter.

"Do you think I would go here if I'm underage?" Jihoon bites back though it sounded unsure even in his own ears. The man behind him chuckles and slowly jives with the music.

Jihoon will definitely lie if he'll say that he doesn't enjoy how the broader and taller man grazes his sweaty body against Jihoon's equally sweaty back.

"I don't know? You seemed like the type of boy to do such things." The man basically purrs and Jihoon is in a hazy mix of being insulted and aroused, it's not a lovely combination to be honest.

Jihoon shifts, moving along the rhythm that the other man started. He purposefully grinds his assets, as he likes to call it, against the man.

"You're such a tease." The man groans and Jihoon is being manhandled as he is forced to face the man.

Jihoon didn't expect much.

With a crowded club like this, anyone can just walk in looking like shit, but with a little help from the alcoholic drinks and bright lights anybody can walk out with someone in arms mistaking them as Brad Pitt.

It's a good thing that Jihoon asked a little help from the drinks because he's now facing Brad Pitt, _in all his Achilles glory._

"Did you just call me Achilles?" The man laughs and Jihoon's foggy mind clears a bit. He stares at the man.

_Wait! This isn't Brad Pitt!_

The man in front of him is closer to a God anyway. His jet black hair framing his beautiful face, thick eyebrows, big brown doe eyes, high nose and his strong jaw and those lips, God, Jihoon can practically feel how those luscious lips ravish him in more ways than one.

The man in front of him smirks as if reading Jihoon's dirty thoughts and Jihoon hates how his legs buckle and how the air in his lungs was knocked out in just a couple of seconds.

The man leans.

Jihoon smells the combination of an expensive perfume and sweat, and he never in his entire life will think that those two are a good combination, not until now.

"I've been watching you. I like the way you move." The man reveals. Jihoon absentmindedly licks his lips, the man watching it from the side.

"It'll take more than that. You know that, right?"

Although he is physically drawn to this man. Jihoon isn't that cheap. He will never go home with random men just to have casual fucks, if he wanted that, he'll probably just might go to a club which caters to that kind of things. But he didn't go there, for three good reasons.

First, HE.

Second, DOESN'T.

Third, WANT.

As simple as that.

"I can do better."

The man's forehead creases but the captivating glint in his eyes is still there. Jihoon smiles at that. Impressed at the self-confidence the other man exudes.

"Try me." Jihoon answers.

The man starts to sway along with the music and Jihoon is dazzled. Though the man is tall, he can handle his moves very well. The right amount of swag yet sexy, a dancer.

Jihoon cannot help but notice that the man is young. If Jihoon is in his sane self now, he should be the one asking the taller if he's old enough to go in that kind of club.

There's a youthful glow in the way the man smiles at him, with dimples on each cheek, and a subtle shyness as Jihoon watches intently the man losing himself to the music.

Jihoon wouldn't mind spending an entire hour, hell, maybe an entire day watching the way the man body rolls lewdly but he has class later and waking in other people's bed in a weekday is a bad idea.

"Time is up."

Jihoon points at his non-existent wrist watch. He exits the dancefloor and beelines towards the bar for one last drink. Jihoon can hear the man grunts as he follows him.

Jihoon takes his seat in front of the bartender and orders, scotch on the rocks. The man settles beside Jihoon and orders for himself, beer.

"Why? Don't you like my moves?" The man's full lips turns into a little pout. Jihoon tilts his head, facing the man.

"You really want to take me home, huh?"

The man blushes. _He goddamn blushes!_

Here he is, a big gorgeous man trying to take Jihoon home, _how dare you blush in front of me like you are the one being subjected to the teasing and flirting?_ And it bothers Jihoon how he thinks it is so cute. A total opposite of the man hitting on him on the dancefloor.

The bartender gives their drinks and Jihoon keeps on looking at the man and maybe, just maybe, the man is over his embarrassment as he looks back at Jihoon.

"By the way, I'm Seungcheol."

A masculine name fitted for a masculine man, Jihoon thinks. Jihoon contemplates whether to give his name or not. In times like this, Jihoon doesn't have any difficulties in answering that question.

A big NO.

Never in his entire life will he tell his real name to random strangers though they are as hot as this Seungcheol right here.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon sips and _damn it!_

"Nice name. It's cute, it suits you." Seungcheol grins causing Jihoon to choke on his drink. He glares at Seungcheol and the taller raises both his hands in mock surrender.

"I mean, you're cute. You're sexy and gorgeous. And God! Those jeans are killing me." Seungcheol gives him a once-over, stopping briefly on his thighs and Jihoon feels his cheeks heat at the comment. Jihoon wishes that the cute and shy Seungcheol just comes back and take over this alpha Seungcheol.

"You look young, how old are you?" Jihoon asks. It's just his instincts taking over.

"Not as young as you." Seungcheol teases causing Jihoon to roll his eyes.

Jihoon taps his fingers against the hardwood bar, creating a random rhythm that Jihoon etched inside his mind, he could use it for one of his future composition or he could use it in his class if given the chance.

"You have beautiful hands." Seungcheol says, staring at Jihoon's hand. "Your fingers are really pretty. Slender and soft. A pianist’s hands."

Jihoon stares at his hands and opens his palm for Seungcheol to study. Seungcheol smiles as he opens his own hand and holds it against Jihoon's palm.

"You have a really, really, really small hand." Seungcheol says and Jihoon's heart skips a beat as Seungcheol locks their hands together.

"I love how your small hands fitted the spaces of my hand perfectly. Like-"

"Like it was made just for you?" Jihoon quirks an eyebrow and Seungcheol tilts his head, mouthing a silent _'Yes'_.

If Jihoon is smitten just by those words, nobody will know.

Jihoon stands from his chair, without removing their hands together, he drags Seungcheol out of the bar.

♧♧

Jihoon groans, feeling warm full lips ghosting his own. He chases it with abandon making the man above him chuckle, the vibrations of his body transferring to Jihoon.

"Cheol..." Jihoon moans. Seungcheol who is now busy licking his lips, gives him a questioning glance.

"What do you want, Ji?"

"You. I want you, Cheol." Jihoon practically groans, his hands feeling Seungcheol through shirt that clings on his body, his ripped body clearly visible because of the sweat. If that alone didn't make Jihoon hard then he is clearly lying.

"Easy there, kitten." Seungcheol nips on Jihoon's neck, creating hickeys. Jihoon gasps but remembers his #1 rule. He slaps Seungcheol's arm causing the taller one to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey! I told you! No hickeys! It will be hard to cover." Seungcheol catches Jihoon's hand before it hit him again, he pins it over Jihoon's head.

"I will be marking you, baby. So that they know who you belong to." Seungcheol licks the side of Jihoon's neck and continues to suck on the tender flesh. Ignoring Jihoon's fake attempts on stopping him on making the smaller's pale skin black and blue. The way Jihoon inclines his body against Seungcheol's mouth tells a different story, _the_ real story.

"Fuck you!" Jihoon hisses though the sharpness in his tone was too forced even to his own liking. He just wants Seungcheol to mark him for all he cares. _Hickeys in the morning be damned!_

"No, kitten. It will be the other way around. I'm the one who will be fucking you." Seungcheol grins, palming Jihoon's erection through his jeans. Jihoon mewls, pressing his groin against Seungcheol's warm hand.

"Cheol! I think I'm..." Jihoon claws Seungcheol's back, the taller can feel Jihoon's nail scratching him, probably leaving red marks.

Seungcheol rubs Jihoon's groin with more intent causing the smaller to shiver. Seungcheol feels the wetness on Jihoon's front.

"You're too sensitive."

Seungcheol smirks, watching Jihoon twitched at the aftermath of his first orgasm for the night.

"You ruined my pants." Jihoon airily whispers, too tamed, too pliant because of his orgasm.

"You didn't even give me time to take my clothes off." Jihoon says, propping on both his elbows, watching Seungcheol unbuckle his belt.

And oh, _oh._

Jihoon gulps, noting how Seungcheol's muscles work their magic. Every flex of his muscles, those arms will be the death of him. Seungcheol proceeds to take his pants off, leaving his boxers on.

Jihoon stares open mouthed, raking Seungcheol from his head to his big and bulging _oh._

"Hey, Jihoonie, my face is over here." Seungcheol points at his face, positioning himself between Jihoon's legs. Jihoon's face heats up at the comment.

"Shut up." Jihoon lays on his back, covering his face using his arm, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon's pants. The wetness on Jihoon's crotch was welcomed by the cold air but that didn't last long as Seungcheol's warm mouth engulf him from his tip to the base in one go without any warning.

"Fuck, Cheol! Go slow!" Jihoon hisses, forcing himself to open his eyes to take in the visual in front of him. A gorgeous man with his eyes teary, trying to take him whole. He's not that big but he's not small neither.

Seungcheol chuckles, sending vibrations down Jihoon's too sensitive cock.

"Oh shit! Cheol!" Jihoon starts to thrust, subconsciously pulling Seungcheol's hair. Using Seungcheol's mouth for his own pleasure. Seungcheol groans in approval, bobbing his head at the same time as Jihoon thrusts.

"Cheol! O-off! I-I'm coming." Jihoon taps Seungcheol's head but the taller didn't budge.

"You wanna swallow it?" Jihoon asks, his thrusting becoming a little too harsh for Seungcheol to handle. Seungcheol's pleading eyes are enough for Jihoon to cum inside Seungcheol's mouth.

Jihoon can't do anything but whimper, Seungcheol milking him for all his worth.

Jihoon knows that he looked so fucked right now but he can feel Seungcheol looking at him like a predator who caught his prey, that the actual fucking will just begin.

Seungcheol sucks his index and middle finger, swirling it inside his own mouth. Jihoon can see the spit and his cum inside Seungcheol mouth, his cock stirs at the show in front of him. Seungcheol pulls his own boxers down, letting the material rest around his muscular thighs.

"Suck." Seungcheol puts his index and middle fingers against Jihoon's lips. Jihoon opens his mouth as soon as it touches his lips. Sucking and twirling it inside his mouth, his tongue working thoroughly. He can taste Seungcheol and his own cum.

But he doesn't care.

Seungcheol adds another finger, watching Jihoon with hooded eyes. The smaller coating Seungcheol's fingers with his own saliva.

"Open up for me, kitten." Seungcheol's deep voice catches Jihoon's attention, opening his legs wider.

Jihoon grabs his legs, his knees almost touching his chest, presenting himself to Seungcheol. Seungcheol licks his lips, watching how the pinkish hole is waiting for him. Without even trying it, Seungcheol knows that it will feel good once he is inside Jihoon.

Jihoon feels his mouth dry as he stares at Seungcheol and his cock.

That... will... surely... hurt.

Seungcheol seems to notice Jihoon's dread. He leans, kissing Jihoon's lips.

"I will be gentle. Don't worry." Seungcheol smiles and Jihoon wonders why his heart skipped a beat because of that.

Seungcheol's fingers find their way inside Jihoon, two fingers at first and when he deemed that Jihoon was ready he puts the third finger in.

It was really uncomfortable. Jihoon isn't a virgin but he hates this part, most of his partner just fingers him for the hell of it. Just for preparation and didn't care if he likes it or not.

Jihoon feels the same discomfort until Seungcheol hit a part of him that most of his partners didn't even try to find.

"Found it." Seungcheol angles his fingers on that particular bundle of nerves that send Jihoon into somewhere that he hasn't go yet. Alternating from hitting his prostate dead on and scissoring him open.

"Cheol... Stop... I don't want to cum. Need you inside me." Jihoon whines as he sees stars, Seungcheol hitting his prostate deliberately.

Jihoon feels the same heat as he releases for the third time.

Jihoon whimpers, his toes curl as dribbles of clear liquid oozes from his cock. Seungcheol pulls his fingers off Jihoon.

Seungcheol opens a condom and put it on, he lubes up, tugging at his own cock.

Seungcheol gives Jihoon butterfly kisses along his neck as he slowly penetrates the smaller. Jihoon hugs Seungcheol and pulls him in for a kiss on the lips.

Jihoon releases a groan, feeling Seungcheol bottom out. All his eight inches, don't ask Jihoon how he knew because, _damn!_ That's one long and thick cock. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing messily, waiting for Jihoon to adjust.

"You can move now." Jihoon finally says.

Seungcheol's thrust was slow and awkward to be exact. It was like he was testing the angles and all but when both of them find that rhythm, Jihoon feels like he, at least once, fainted because of too much pleasure.

Seungcheol's slow and careful thrust irritates Jihoon to the point where he's the one who set their pace. Jihoon's hips meet Seungcheol's thrust with more power and with faster pace. Seungcheol getting the signal, matches Jihoon's thrust.

"You look so good like this, Ji. All spread for me. Your hole taking me so well." Seungcheol whispers, his sweat dripping from the ends of his hair to Jihoon's cheeks.

Jihoon keens, holding onto Seungcheol for dear life.

"You will let me fuck you every night, Ji? Make you my own slut?"

Jihoon nods, his cock leaking. Seungcheol notices it and starts to give Jihoon the best handjob he will ever have.

Jihoon's eyes roll at the back of his head. Too much pleasure from having his ass used and his cock played with. Jihoon cums with a satisfied gasp.

"You look so cute right now, Ji. You wouldn't believe. But as you can see, I haven't cum yet. On all fours, kitten. Can you do that for me?" Seungcheol asks.

Jihoon stares at him with wide blown pupils and fucked out expression. The smaller positions himself, wondering where the hell is he getting the energy. He came four times now and he still can go for another one.

Seungcheol settles himself behind Jihoon, spreading the smaller's legs wider. Jihoon's hole gaping, like it wants to be filled by something.

"I'm gonna fuck you, kitten. You like that, right?" Seungcheol licks a stripe on Jihoon's nape, thrusting inside Jihoon. The smaller screaming at being filled to the brim.

"Cheollie... Cheollie..." Jihoon chants.

Seungcheol begins to pound him without mercy. His arms giving up and his legs turning into jelly. The only thing that keeps him at that position is Seungcheol's hold on his hips.

"Cheollie... I can't... Please... Cum... Wanna cum..." Jihoon blabbers. Seungcheol angles his hips against Jihoon's prostate, a few more thrusts and Jihoon is sure his soul left his body.

The only thing Jihoon remembers before blacking out is the crisp sound of condom being tied and thrown somewhere and the light kiss on his shoulder.

♧♧

Seungcheol wakes with the worst hangover and his body feels like hell. He’s tired. Thank goodness someone with a golden heart left him water and meds and...

_Jihoon._

Seungcheol looks around but the other guy was nowhere to be found.

_Of course, he will not be here._

Seungcheol buries his face on the pillow, muffling his litany of curses.

Seungcheol sits up, reaching for the glass of water. He notices the prettily scribbled note tucked on the bottom of the glass.

_ Hey. Drink this. Need to go. xx _

Seungcheol smiles despite himself. Although he can't hide the disappointment laced on his face as the smaller didn't even leave his number.

_Was the sex not good enough? Didn't he feel the sparks between us?_

Jihoon.

He's definitely Seungcheol's type and if he will be given a chance, he wants to meet Jihoon again and maybe ask for his number and maybe grab some lunch together? Maybe some more sex because the sex they shared last night will definitely go down the history.

Seungcheol stares at the ceiling and thought to himself that he was fucked.

He likes Jihoon, the enigmatic stranger.

Fuck.

Make that double fuck.

Seungcheol wears his clothes in a lightning speed and dashes out of the hotel room as he remembered something.

Today is Tuesday.

He's late for school.

♧♧

"Wow. You look good." Jeonghan snickers beside him, Seungcheol glares causing his headache to worsen. Jeonghan was about to ask why he was late and why he was looking like _that_ when their adviser entered.

"Okay, class. I want you to meet someone." Their adviser starts without any preamble.

"Please come in."

Seungcheol's breath was caught inside his lungs as he stares wide eyed at the man entering their classroom. His hair was now black, making the man more professional and that turtle neck in the middle of summer is saying something.

_What are you hiding?_

_Hickeys, perhaps?_

The man notices him and was shaken upon seeing him but his cool demeanor quickly returned. The only evidence that he was seen by the man was the way the tip of his ears reddened and how he unconsciously rubs his neck, never meeting Seungcheol's eyes.

"Please introduce yourself."

The man bows as he stands in front of their room with a small smile.

"I am Lee Jihoon."

This time, Jihoon meets Seungcheol's gaze straight on.

"Your new Music teacher."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so bad but well...  
> Smut was never my strongest point-
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone:)


End file.
